If I Close My Eyes Forever
by CrystalTears3
Summary: Sarah finds everything isn't really what it seems. another songfic P


If I Close My Eyes Forever  
  
*****Authors note***** I just wanted to thank everyone who sent me such nice reviews for my first fanfic "So Many Things Forgotten" and there will be a follow up story for that soon but today I was listening to a song and go the idea for a new short storyand another songfic so I hope you like it and please review it!!! Thanks again!!!  
  
*Baby I get so scared sometimes and I don't really understand*  
  
*Is it love that's all in my mind or is it fantasy*  
  
Sarah Williams turned to her step mother in a fit of rage.  
  
" I HATE YOU!!" she shouted  
  
" Well I'm not to fond of you sometimes either!!" Karen shot back  
  
Sarah opened her mouth and then closed it again not knowing what to say. Her lip began to quiver and the tears welled up in her eyes. Defeated she turned and ran out the front door.  
  
"SARAH!! Sarah, come back,let's talk about this!" Karen yelled from the porch steps.  
  
Sarah heared her step mother's faint cries but ignored them. She wouldn't allow Karen to see her cry. Sarah's feet pounded against the pavement.Is this what I came back for? she questioned herselfGave up a chance to have all my dreams come true so I could fight with dad and Karen? So often she wondered what would've happened if she had accepted Jareth's offer. Would she still be with him? Was everything she had gonethrough that night real?  
  
*Heaven is in the palm of my hand and it's waiting here for you*  
  
* What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy*  
  
Jareth sat on his throne curled up like a cat, holding a crystal that held the image of the woman he loved. He looked around at the goblins playing and gave a thoughtful smile.  
  
"Perhaps what we need is a queen" he said to no one in particular.  
  
The sound of the laughing goblins was heard though out the labyrinth.  
  
*If I close my eyes forever will it all remain unchanged?*  
  
*If I close my eyes forever will it all reamain the same?*  
  
Sarah's thoughts and tears clouded her vision and plaqued her already weakend mind. She didn't see the headlights or the hard cold steel that rushed towards her. She didn't hear the screams or the concerned voices that surrounded her. One moment she was running the next, falling into darkness racing towards some unknown end. When her feet touched the ground again she opened her eyes to see herself at the beginning of the labyrinth.  
  
*Sometimes it's so hard to hold on,so hard to hold onto my dreams*  
  
*It isn't always what it seems when your face to face with me*  
  
" What is my challenge this time?" Sarah said angrily, she had already felt Jareth's presence behind her.  
  
" No challenge Sarah. No more games but a choice" came a low masculine voice.  
  
Sarah turned to face him, the blood rushed to her cheeks. He was still as handsome as the day she first met him and still held the same smug smile.  
  
*Like a dagger you stick me in the heart and taste the blood from my blade*  
  
*And when we sleep will you shelter me in your warm and dark embrace*  
  
Sarah's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "A choice?" she questioned.  
  
Jareth looked down into her eyes searching for the innocents of the young women he had become so captivated with. The light still flashed in her eyes but the light was not as bright as before and the light dimming even faster.  
  
*Will you ever take me?*  
  
*No I just can't take the pain*  
  
*Would you ever trust me?*  
  
*No I'll never be the same*  
  
"Yes" He finally said "A choice."  
  
Jareth held up a crystal. The image was of Sarah in a hospital bed, she was hooked up to many machines, her father stepmother and Toby all sat around her their faces red from their tears.  
  
"Your dying Sarah" Jareth said sadly  
  
Sarah felt sick and dizzy, she grabbed onto Jareth's arm for support. She looked up at him untrusting.  
  
" Well if I am there, then how am I..."  
  
" Here?" He said finishing her sentence "because none of this is real Sarah"  
  
Sarah looked back at him in disbelief.  
  
* I know I've been so hard on you*  
  
*I know I've told you lies*  
  
*But if I could have just one more wish*  
  
*I'd Wipe the cobwebs from my eyes*  
  
Jareth brought his hand up and gently touched the side of her head with his finger.  
  
"The labyrinth is what it is because you made it " he said " We all exist her because your imagination was strong enough to will it so. I never would have thought that everything would have lasted as long as it has because you were getting older. But because you wrote about your adventure and told everyone who would listen about the goblin king who stole away your brother, the labyrinth has become a permanent part of everyone's imagination."  
  
Sarah stared at him wide eyed her mouth open not knowing what to say or think.  
  
" So her is you choice luv" he said holding the crystal of with the image of her broken body in it."Go back there? Or stay here......with me"  
  
"But I thought that this wasn't real?" she questioned  
  
"Sarah, what you don't seem to understand, is that even though you created the labyrinth and all it's creatures, we developed our own personalities, our own wills, are own emotions."  
  
Jareth's lips were now very close to her own.  
  
"Your villian fell in love with you, that's not something you planned on. Stay with me" he pleaded "Be my queen" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Sarah looked up at him with nothing but trust in her eyes. She smiled up at him, and as she closed the gap between them and there lips met, she realized she had just made her decision.  
  
*If I close my eyes forever will it all remain unchanged?*  
  
*If I close my eyes forever will it all reamain the same?*  
  
Somewhere a heart monitor flat lined and a father clung to his wife and child as they began to mourn the loss of there child and sister. Underground, Sarah's happiness outweighed their sadness as the king and his new queen clung to one another on a cliff high above the goblin city and the full moon cast the glow of there love down upon the labyrinth.  
  
*Close you eyes just close your eyes*  
  
*You gotta close your eyes for me*  
  
  
  
******Okay,Okay so this was either really sappy or really sad or it really pissed you off. either way I hope that you will review it!! I know that most of my fics have been more sad then romantic but don't worry that will all change I promise Happier fics to come (must just be my mood) The song "If I Close My Eyes Forever" Is not mine it is sung by Ozzy Osbourn and Lita Ford 


End file.
